Toothbrushes have traditionally utilized one or more groups of bristles that are fixed or otherwise attached to the head or end of the toothbrush. Toothbrushes are also known to utilize movable bristle sets or bristle holders that are mechanically or electrically powered. Generally, a significant cleaning efficacy results from a toothbrush that utilizes a combination of fixed bristles and moveable bristles. Typically, for example, an electrical motor and drive mechanism are retained within the body of the toothbrush and are coupled to the movable bristle sets or bristle holders. Upon activation of the motor and drive mechanism, the bristle holders may undergo a variety of different types of motion. Further, typically for example one or more batteries are also provided within the body of the toothbrush to power the drive mechanism and impart motion to the bristle holder.
The mechanisms used to impart motion to the bristle holders often utilize complicated, expensive and in many instances precision gearing mechanisms to move the bristle holder with a desired motion.
What is needed therefore is an electric toothbrush with a combination of fixed bristles and movable bristles that provides motion to a movable bristle holder without complicated, expensive and precision gearing mechanisms.